La Llave del Poder
by Zafiro
Summary: Un nuevo torneo, un fabuloso premio, el destino helado de Hiei y ¿Kurama tiene novia?Review plis!
1. El Tornedo de las 12 Batallas

El Torneo de las 12 batallas

Luego de vencer a Toguro y de tener a Genkai de vuelta, habíamos enfrentado pequeñas batallas pero claro que, para mí, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara no era nada!

-----

-Buenos días- dijo el Profesor Tanaka-

-Buenos días...- contestó la clase- ¿y Urameshi?-

-Hoy no vino- dijo Keiko molesta-

-Valla, lo anotaré- contestó el profesor-

-Ese tonto de Yuske, cuando lo vea...- pensó Keiko apretando el puño-

----

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kuwabara recostado a la pared-

-Así es... Genkai me dijo que debíamos ir a entrenar- contestó Yuske arrastrando un poco las palabras -detesto entrenar!!- gritó-

-Ya cállate Urameshi, nos va a oír-

-¿Y qué importa?-

-Tonto!-

-Ya, ya... lo importante es que debemos ir hoy mismo a verla... supongo que allá veremos también a Kurama-

-Está bien Urameshi, pero yo no necesito más entrenamiento-

---

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- gritaron Yuske y Kuwabara-

-¿Que acaso no se lavan bien los oídos?- preguntó Genkai-

-Pero maestra Genkai ¿que es exactamente el torneo de las 12 batallas?- preguntó Kurama-

-Es parecido al Torneo que acabamos de enfrentar, solo que el premio es algo que te dicen antes de participar y no es obligatorio- explicó Genkai-

-¿Y se puede saber que nos darán si ganamos?- dijo Hiei apareciendo de entre las sombras-

-¡Estabas ahí! este tipo da miedo- reclamó Kuwabara-

-Me han dicho que se está ofreciendo... La Llave del Poder-

-¿La llave del poder?- preguntaron todos-

-Les contaré... hace muchos siglos los demonios luchaban por escapar de distintas partes del infierno para poder ir al mundo humano, claro está que no se les permitía hacerlo y de todas formas para poder hacerlo se necesita de un gran poder. Entonces existió algo conocido como "La Llave del Poder", la cual tenía la habilidad de sacar el poder escondido del que la obtuviese y así pasar al mundo humano sin ser detectado-

-Oh... pero ¿y quien la creo?- preguntó Kuwabara-

-Es un misterio-

-Yo escuché que estuvo desaparecida durante muchos años... y que suele hacerlo, aparece cada cierto tiempo y luego se esfuma...- replicó Kurama- no conozco a nadie que le haya visto-

-¿Y para que queremos nosotros algo así?- pregunto Yuske-

-Apuesto que Koenma la quiere ¿no es verdad?- terció Hiei mirando a Genkai-

-Sería un grave peligro que un demonio se pasease libremente por el mundo humano... no podemos dejar que haga eso-

-Si el nombre es correcto, serán 12 batallas...-

-Las 12 batallas es por que hay doce equipos... cuando lleguemos veremos quienes son-

-¿De nuevo es en una isla?- preguntó Yuske

-Si, es el mejor lugar...- contestó Genkai- saldremos hoy mismo-

-Pero- empezaron Yuske y Kuwabara-

-Nada de peros!- les regañó Genkai-

---

En el barco no se veía nada fuera de lo común, solo muchos humanos adinerados que se paseaban por cubierta.

-Maravilloso- exclamó Kuwabara- me meteré a la piscina-

-¿Ustedes son el equipo Urameshi?- preguntó un niño de no más de 10 años-

-Si ¿eres nuestro admirador?- preguntó Kuwabara pero todos pusieron cara de preocupación-

-Algo así- el niño sonrió y les atacó con algo parecido al Reigun de Yuske-

-¡Pero que te pasa!?- preguntó Yuske-

-Solo comprobaba si eran mejores que yo-

-Ya basta niño- intervino Hiei fríamente-

-Tienen que... rescatar a mi hermana...Yukino-

-¿Yukina? ¿qué?- dijo Kuwabara haciendo que Hiei pusiera un poco más de atención-

-No, dije Yukino!! es mi hermana- aclaró molesto el niño- y yo soy Yukito...-

-¿Por que los nombres son así?- preguntó Yuske-

-Debes de ser una aparición de nieve ¿no es así?- preguntó Kurama-

-Medio, mi padre es un demonio... de fuego, yo tengo los poderes de una aparición de hielo y un demonio de fuego-

-Pero no fue suficiente para defender a tu hermana- terminó Genkai- ¿cuantos años tiene?-

-Pronto va a cumplir los 16... ella es... es...-

-¿Que es?- preguntaron-

-Mi única familia... es fea y mala... pero... es mi hermana-

-Comprendo... yo también tengo una hermana- dijo Kuwabara con otro tono de voz más serio-

-¿Quién la tiene?- dijo en un tono ausente Hiei-

-Eh... la tienen los organizadores del torneo... no sé por que se la llevaron-

-Pues nosotros la rescataremos...- Yuske fue interrumpido por los guardias que levantaron a Yukito-

-Tenemos al polisón- dijo uno de ellos con una cruel sonrisa-

-Hay que arrojarlo al mar- agregó el otro-

-Suéltenlo- ordenó Yuske-

-¿Es que viene con ustedes?- preguntaron-

-Es mi hermano menor- intervino Hiei- si no lo sueltan se irán directo al infierno- Hiei les lanzó una mirada funesta-

-Creo... que sí son hermanos...- los guardias bajaron a Yukito-disculpen- los guardias se marcharon asustados-

-Eso casi es verdad porque miren cuanto se parecen- bromeó Yuske haciendo que los demás se rieran excepto Yukito y Hiei que se miraban-

-Tu eres...-

-Sí-

-Ya veo...-

-La salvaré-

-Gracias-

-¿Han notado que conversan muy... secamente?- preguntó Kuwabara-

-¡¡Ya se ve la isla!!- exclamó Yuske emocionado-

-Nunca había visto una isla ¬¬- dijeron a coro Hiei y Yukito-

-----

-Bienvenidos sean todos al Torneo de Artes Marciales de las 12 Batallas!!- gritó la comentarista, una chica humana (aparentemente) de cabello azul rizado y ojos verdes- las reglas de este torneo consisten en 12 equipos de 4 participantes cada uno. Solo pueden ser reemplazos si algún miembro muere...-agitó la mano señalando algo en la parte de atrás del estadio- los equipos están en la siguiente tabla... como ven divididos en el bloque A y el bloque B... ambos bloques deberán enfrentarse internamente hasta quedar en 3 equipos que luego se enfrentarán con entre sí hasta que queden 3 únicos equipos... estos tres equipos anotarán puntos, aquel que tenga más automáticamente estará en la final, los dos restantes deberán tener un combate más para decidir cual se enfrentará al equipo finalista... los puntos se anotan por batalla, siempre deberán participar los 4 participantes del equipo, cada victoria suma 100 puntos, cada pérdida resta 150 puntos... los empates solo dan 50 puntos a cada equipo... hay bonnus especiales que los organizadores pueden dar si encuentran que la batalla fue sorprendente en algún aspecto... como la velocidad, la técnica o la fuerza... el premio de este año será el mejor en más de 500 años... ¡¡La Llave del Poder!!-

Un "oh" largo y profundo llenó el estadio, todos comenzaron a comentar el premio.

-Ahora demos una bienvenida los participantes del bloque A que competirán primero!- gritó la animadora- estos 6 equipos pelearan estas primeras 2 semanas, luego se procederá al gurpo B; cabe recordar que las peleas fuera de horario serán penalizadas con la expulsión!-

-¿Expulsión?- dijo Yuske parpadeando-

-Así evitan las muertes sin espectáculo- aclaró Kurama-

-Esto no me agrada- dijo Genkai-

-¡¡Y en el grupo A!!- la comentarista lanzó su micrófono y lo atrapó en el aire- los equipos: ¡Rotama!-entraron 4 personas- Ahora el equipo Yukiama!!- entraron otras 4 personas- ... el siguiente equipo es el Hakushama- esta vez acudieron unos encapuchados que estaban cerca de los chicos- -el equipo Yoharama - la presentadora tomó un poco el aire- y el equipo Kikiroki!!-

-¿Kikiroki? ¿que clase de nombre es ese?- preguntó Kurama-

-No lo sé pero suena muy tonto!- contestó Yuske-

-Y por último el equipo Yomirikusho!!-

-Valla, estamos en el bloque B- comentó Kuwabara-

-Deberíamos centrarnos en ver los combates para saber a que vamos a enfrentarnos- replicó Kurama-

-Tienes razón- exclamó Yuske-

-Ahora!! la presentación del premio!!! les rogamos mantener la compostura!- la chica sonrió mientras descendía desde lo alto del estadio una caja cubierta por una gran tela negra- es La Llave del Poder!- la tela cayó al piso para dejar una caja de cristal transparente con una chica adentro, tenía el cabello violeta con unos mechones blancos, vestida con un kimono blanco atada de manos y pies y con la boca tapada-

-¡¡Hermana!!- gritó Yukito-

-¿Ella es... la llave del poder?- Yuske miró asombrado la caja-

¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Podrán entender todo este misterio? ¿Salvarán a Yukino?

----

Zafiro: Yap!! mi primer cap... bien corto, bien malo... pero no pude sacar nada mejor... espero mejorar aunque sea un poquito... -U


	2. El Frío Corazón de Yukito

El frío corazón de Yukito

----

El viento sopla entre las copas de los árboles secos y frágiles, la nieve llega casi al metro de altura.

-¿Que dices?- preguntó una niña de cabello violeta-

-La Reina Koorime lo ha ordenado... mientras esté el Reinado Helado ningún ser como él debe estar aquí- dijo una mujer de cabello azul-

-No! madre es tan solo un bebé-

-Es lo que debe hacerse-

-Entonces me iré con él-

-No puedes... eso sería el exilio-

-Lo prefiero a abandonar a mi hermano!- reclamó la niña llorando-

-No te dejaré marchar-

-¿Pelearas conmigo?-

-Si es preciso-

Solo se ve el pringue de sangre en la nieve, luego la niña mira el cadáver de su madre sobre la nieve.

-Sabía... que perderías- la niña fue junto a un pequeño envoltorio blanco, era un bebé de cabello negro que lloraba- ya... no hagas ruido... debemos irnos- como si entendiera el bebe se quedó en silencio- vamos...debemos bajar de aquí-

La chica caminaba por la nieve... se escuchaban gritos que decían "no deben estar lejos"

-----

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Yuske furioso-

-La Reina Koorime es así- declaró resignadamente Yukito- pero a mi hermana poco le importaba... nunca se sintió cómoda en ese lugar, al menos eso me dijo...-

-¿Y los encontraron?- preguntó Hiei mirando la ventana y la lluvia que escurría fuera del hotel-

-Así es... varias veces- Yukito sonrió con tristeza- mi hermana los derrotó a todos... pero... quedó lastimada-

-----

La chica caminaba dejando un rastro delgado de sangre oscura... su brazo izquierdo descansaba inerte a un costado.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo mirando a su hermano- además... soy fuerte como tú- el bebe se quedó dormido-

-----

-Eso fue una mentira... si fuera fuerte no se la habrían llevado- dijo a punto de llorar-

-No te preocupes... además, nosotros la rescataremos- apuntó Kuwabara-

-¿Y que pasó luego?- preguntó Genkai sorprendiendo un poco a todos-

-Eh... mi hermana estuvo huyendo... siempre, y desde que tengo memoria no hemos estado quietos...-

-----

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Yukito recostado a un árbol-

-No lo sé... a algún lugar con aguas termales .-

-¿Aguas termales?- preguntó el niño-

-Sí, son buenas para la piel-

-¿Intentas verte menos fea? u.¬- un golpe en la cabeza le cayó a Yukito-

-¡¡Tonto!! - gritó molesta Yukino-

-Eres fea... que le vamos ha hacer... por eso no tienes novio =P-

-¬¬ me las vas a pagar mocoso- el aura negativa se formaba alrededor-

-Eres... ¡agghh!-

-¡¡Yukito!!- gritó Yukino levantándolo... estaba sangrando en su espalda-

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Yukito-

-Tranquilo, no te muevas- desde atrás de donde estaban salieron varios demonios-

-¡¡Los encontramos!! nos darán mucho por sus cabezas-

-Malditos-

-----

-¿Que pasó luego?- preguntó exasperado Yuske-

-No tengo idea... perdí el conocimiento y mi hermana no me lo quiso contar-

-Eso quiere decir que los venció- preguntó Genkai-

-No sé, tal vez... cuando desperté estábamos en las montañas otra vez...-

-Tu vida ha sido difícil T-T- lloró Kuwabara-

-No tanto ¬¬- Yukito se movió incómodo-

-¿Y hace cuanto capturaron a tu hermana?- preguntó Kurama-

-Eh... una semana más o menos- dijo Yukito- estuve inconsciente un par de días-

-¿Ella te mencionó que era la Llave?- preguntó seriamente Kurama-

-No, nunca...- Yukito perdió la mirada contra la lluvia- a mi hermana, a mi hermana le gusta la lluvia- murmuró con tristeza-

-Debemos ganar el torneo- concluyó Yuske-

-Sí... pero... hay equipos muy fuertes- comentó Yukito-

-¡¿Qué?! primero nos pides que salvemos a tu hermana y ahora nos dices eso!!- gritó Kuwabara molesto-

-Yo no lo dije por eso- Yukito miró a Hiei-

-----

-"Yuki-kun..."- Yukino estaba sentada en el piso de su jaula de cristal-

-¿No duermes linda?- preguntó una arrogante y fría voz- deberías-

-Nmmm!-Yukino se agitó de un lado a otro intentando desatarse-

-Lástima, tanta belleza... ¿sabes que pasará cuando te otorguen a un ganador?- los ojos de Yukino se abrieron por completo- jaja... me lo imaginé, no lo sabes, pues bien... te diré que se matarán entre ellos por que no podrán compartirte, entonces el que quede con vida, tendrá que comer tu alma...- la voz comenzó a reírse de manera espantosa-

-"Yuki-kun"- Yukino sintió como se quedaba sin aire pero resistió con una expresión furiosa-

-------

Zafiro: Eh!!! al fin el segundo cap... estoy muy feliz por los reviews me animaron mucho!

baalberi: eh... lo que dicen es esto "-¡¡Ya se ve la isla!!- exclamó Yuske emocionado-" "-Nunca había visto una isla ¬¬- dijeron a coro Hiei y Yukito-" Los ¬¬ indican sarcasmo... por lo demás muchas gracias 0

kalid: que bueno que no sea malo, no sé si los haré más largos... por ahora voy cortitos, pero se pondrán más largos con todo lo que viene

ady: arigatou ¡claro que habrá YuskeXKeiko (YxK), KuwabaraXYukina (KkxY) y otras parejitas... solo que aun no llega Keiko, pero ya vendrá .-

siesna: ¡¡gracias!! Y lo continuaré!

Inari-chan: cumpliendo tus deseos, y espero que te halla gustado igual -


End file.
